


A Second Chance

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-30
Updated: 2006-04-30
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: The war in his world is over: Harry Potter, tired of fighting, uses a spell that will take him to a new world, where his parents, and friends are alive, but where he died as a baby. Is this new start too good to be true?





	1. Chapter 1: Of Two Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

A Second Chance  
By S.L

Chapter One: Of Two Worlds

"And how would you repel a boggart John?" James asked as he rubbed his temples and tried not to think of the painfully slow moving hands on the classroom's clock. He had been going over boggarts with his third year class all morning, and the basics still weren't sinking in. In short, James couldn't wait for that blessed bell to ring, sounding the beginning of the Christmas holiday.

The nervous boy James had addressed gnawed at his lip and began shuffling through the scattering of papers on his desk. Giving up his search, John timidly peered at his professor. "La-laughter... pr-profes-s-sor?"

Sighing James moved his hand away from his temples to pinch the bridge of his nose. Honestly, was he really that frightening? He pushed his black-rimmed glasses down from his forehead onto his nose so he could survey the rest of his third years. No one else looked afraid of him. Actually the majority of the class was half asleep, and the rest were anxiously watching the clock.

John was a Longbottom after all, and they tended to be a nervous bunch, John more so than the other Longbottom children even. He had been a student of James' for almost two and a half years and he still quivered whenever James asked him a question in class.

"Yes John, very good," James said. "5 points to Hufflepuff." He glanced back down at his watch in hopes that it would display something more agreeable than what the clock on the wall read. Fifteen minutes still stood before him and his Christmas holiday.

Bugger that, James thought and pushed himself off from his leaning position against his desk. Forget scheduling, as far as he was concerned class was over.

"Class dismissed everyone; let's call it an early Christmas present. Now don't forget to study over the holiday for your test next month, oh and Linda," James pointed to a blond girl as she packed up her books. "Tell your brother I said hello, and that I am expecting a visit from him before he leaves for Greece. Be safe everyone, have a Happy Christmas and most importantly have fun!"

As the students filled out, waving goodbye and wishing him a happy holiday, James forced himself to smile. Normally he wouldn't need a fake smile- he actually enjoyed teaching immensely- today however, he just wanted classes to be done with so that the holidays could begin. He intended to spend the rest of the night packing so he and his family could leave for their house in Hogsmeade first thing in the morning. Tomorrow afternoon his best friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, would be arriving to spend the two-week Christmas break at the Potter house. During that time he didn't intend to do anything but relax with his wife Lily, hang out with his best friends and play Quidditch. The only students he wanted to see were his son Brandon and his daughter Marissa.

It took a few minutes for the third years to empty out of the classroom, but the moment the last group cleared the threshold James cheerfully slammed the door shut. Another moment was all it took for James to retreat into his office and slam that door shut as well. Then he grabbed a pot of floo powder and threw a pinch into the flames of his small fire. "Number 12 Grimmauld Place," he shouted as the flames turned a bright green, then he promptly stuck his head into the fire.

James' head spun through space for a moment before popping into the flames at Sirius' place. The kitchen was empty so James called out for his friend until he saw him running into the room holding a pair of boots by the laces in one hand and a dusty old robe in another.

"Hey Prongs! What's up?" Sirius greeted, throwing the things onto the kitchen table before kneeling down in front of the grate.

"All packed up?" James asked him, not bothering to hide the excitement in his voice.

Sirius gave a noncommittal shrug. "Packing now mate," he replied, looking back at the things on the table as if in deep thought. "Think I'll need omnioculars for any reason?"

"What? Why?" James asked; his brows knitted together in confusion. However he rushed on before his old friend could launch into a long, drawn out, and completely Sirius Black explanation. "Whatever mate, bring what you want."  
"What about an Ever-Bashing Boomerang?"

James shook away the flames that were licking at the side of his neck. "Only if you want Lily to kill you."

"And I thought I would bring Bran some of Dr. Filibuster's fireworks," Sirius continued, giving no indication that he heard James at all. "I picked up a new box of them last week."

"Bloody hell Sirius, shut up for a minute will you?" James shouted at his oldest friend.

Sirius gave him a careless sort of grin. "Oh don't worry about favoritism James. I'll pick up a book from Flourish and Blott's for Mare."

"I'm not," James began, trying not to snicker at his friend; it pushed too much soot up his nose. "Listen, I'm not concerned about favoritism, but hey, if you're going to Flourish and Blott's could you pick up a copy of Jinxes for the Jinxed for Lily? I think I managed to burn her last copy. Anyways," James tried to rush on, but Sirius held up his hand and smiled.

"Burned it?" he asked.

"Yeah," James said, a trifle embarrassed. "I was trying out a new jinx and well," he ignored his friend's snort of laughter and continued on. "Anyways Lily wants to know if you're bringing the motorbike. She said if you do, you can expect to stay out in the broom shed with it."

"Apparating it is then," Sirius said. "So, all done with classes?"

"Yeah. All done with work?"

"Two weeks paid vacation mate," Sirius smiled. "I'm not due back until the third."

"Wicked," James agreed, then the flames erupted around his head and he felt himself being forced over as another head appeared next to his.

"Honestly," Lily Potter said, eyeing the two of them. "One would think you both are students the way you carry on."

"Didn't you know Lily?" Sirius asked, with a completely straight face. "I'm a 41-year-old second year."

"Trust me Sirius," Lily began, "there is no doubt in my mind that you are. By the way my son has earned himself another two detentions this week."  
Sirius looked away, suddenly finding a smudge of soot on his floor very intriguing. "So, what's that got to do with me?"

"You've been writing him new ideas again," she scolded dryly. "Spinning tales of the old days maybe?" She coughed implying, and gave him a meaningful look. "This last trick of his had the Marauder's all over it. Even Minerva recognized your hand in it."

Mistakenly James tried to choke back laughter, but Lily caught him at it and shot him an accusing look.

"Don't think you can get out of this either Prongs," she snapped, emphasizing his old nickname. "He could have gotten the idea just as easily from you as he could Sirius," her gaze softened and she smiled again. "Now then, James, seeing as how you two have a play date scheduled for tomorrow do you think you could spare some time for your wife?"

James winked at his best friend. "Duty calls Padfoot old friend, I'll see you tomorrow night."

Sirius rolled his eyes; he was already starting to collect his discarded things from the table. "Contain yourselves until you get out of my fireplace please, this is a respectable house after all."

"Not with you in it!" James called back before his head disappeared and returned back to his body.

When he was able to shake off the effects of the fire call, and dust the soot off the knees of his robes he found that not only was Lily in his office, but his daughter Marissa (nicknamed Mare), was there as well. Both of his favorite girls were sitting side by side on his couch giving him twin looks of expectation.

Though Marissa Potter did not resemble her mother beyond the matching long red hair, she had an almost identical personality. Though only fourteen, Mare was already a formidable young woman. She was also, (and James was rather proud of this), the smartest witch in her year, and was rarely ever found without a book. Sometimes James found her enthusiasm a little excessive, but that was about the time she would put him to shame about some potion or charm and he would keep his mouth shut.

"What did I do?" James asked as soon as he caught the look on his daughter's face.

Mare's lips twitched, never a good sign. "You were supposed to meet me in the library so I could get Most Potente Potions from the Restricted Section. Now the library is closed for the holiday and I have to wait until January. My holiday study is ruined."

James felt like rolling his eyes at an issue he found a blessing more than something to get upset about, but he knew if his daughter didn't kill him for it, then his wife would. "I'm sorry baby, I completely forgot. Maybe we can make a special trip to Diagon Alley and pick up our own copy."

Mare's lips stopped twitching and straightened into a thin line. "You can't, it's a limited release. Hogwarts has one of the only copies still in circulation. That's why it's in the Restricted Section." Then she snorted and stood up. "Forget it Dad, you just don't get it!" Then without even saying goodbye to her mother, she stormed out of the room.

James exchanged a look of pure terror with his wife. "What was that?" He pushed his bangs out of his eyes. "I really don't think I was cut out to have a teenage daughter."

Laughing lightly, Lily moved to slip an arm around her husband. "You make a fantastic father Mr. Potter. Your children love and adore you, and so does your wife." She kissed him warmly on the cheek and pulled away. "Now how about we go and grab some dinner?"

"That," he told her, grabbing one of her hands, "is a fantastic idea."

"So how were classes today?" Lily asked as they made their way to the Great Hall.

James nearly groaned out loud at the reminder. "Terrible, nobody bothered to make any effort at all."

"What with the holiday's starting tomorrow?" Lily laughed. "Its no wonder! I remember when you used to make the last week before the holidays absolute hell for our professors." She gave him a sidelong glance. "Not to mention what you used to put your classmates through," she said with a huff of indignation. It was well known that Lily and James had not been friends during their Hogwarts days. It wasn't until after graduation that they had had any kind of relationship.

"Oh come on Lily," James teased, giving her hand a quick squeeze. "Besides who likes learning about goblin rebellions anyways? I simply used to make things more... colorful."

"Like when you turned Minerva's hair blue?"

James recoiled in comic protest. "Hey! She was starting to show grey! I was just doing her a favor. "He chuckled and pulled his wife closer. "So how was your day then?"

Though Lily was not a professor by any means she did call Hogwarts home. After James had taken up the teaching position for Defense Against the Dark Arts he had moved his family from Godric's Hollow to Hogsmeade and had taken to spending nights and weekends in the village. However, four years ago when Mare had begun her first year Lily had begun to complain of loneliness.

It was actually Dumbledore who had thought up a solution to the issue, after hearing James worry over the issue for the first few months of Mare's first year. He had suggested that Lily move up to Hogwarts during the term to serve him as the Headmaster's secretary.

Both Lily and James knew that the job was only for show, but Lily had jumped at the opportunity anyways, since it gave her the chance to be around her family again. Since then James and Lily lived primarily in the staff quarters and only went down to their house in Hogsmeade for the holidays. The kids quipped about having both of their parents at school sometimes, but their arguments were half hearted.

"Not awful," Lily answered, her smile wavering, "but nothing fantastic either."

After asserting herself as Dumbledore's secretary and assistant Lily began to take on new responsibilities. Now the administrative job was really more of a front than anything else. Most of Lily's time was spent riffling through reports and statements as well as other news for the Order of the Phoenix.

Both James and Lily had been in the Order since graduation, it was actually where they had begun their romantic relationship. However while James' role was only a small one, Lily knew nearly as much about the Order as Dumbledore' himself. James wasn't too sure how he felt about this at times, since it was highly dangerous work. Surprisingly enough Lily took a great deal of pride in the work she was doing, and had no intention of quitting any time soon.

"We had another threat today," she confided in a low voice. The halls were becoming more crowded with students now that they were nearing the Great Hall. "I'll have to talk to you about it later though, but don't worry, its nothing too serious."

"Don't worry yourself Lily," James said, releasing her hand before they entered the Great Hall. "We've lived with You-Know-Who's threats for this long. Things will work out, you'll see."

Lily didn't say anything in response, but James knew he would hear her thoughts later. Lily rarely kept anything to herself for long.

The Great Hall was only half full of students, as most were probably off packing. A few of the professors were already gone as well. James knew for a fact that Pomona Sprout was off visiting her sister in Berlin and Filius Flitwick had been bragging about a vacation in Paris for weeks. Severus Snape was missing as well, but James assumed that it was just because he was being a socially isolated git, and James was hardly about to complain about that particular absence anyways.

James and Lily made their way to the head table, pushing through the throng of students looking for seats. James stopped for a moment to chat with a fifth year Slytherin about a shielding charm before finding a seat between Minerva McGonagall and Lily. His wife was already engaged in a conversation with Poppy Pomfrey about a new line of Ministry approved healing potions, and Minerva was chatting politely with Headmaster Dumbledore, so James chose to watch the students.

His daughter was missing from the Gryffindor table, but he spotted Bran with fellow Gryffindor sixth year Jack Slopper, one of Bran's best friends. They were laughing hard over something Jack was hiding in a robe pocket. For a second James' teaching instinct kicked in and he felt he should see what the boys found so interesting, but the thought was short lived. It was basically the holidays and there was a good-looking Shepard's pie in front of him that he wasn't willing to leave.

Dinner of course, was as delicious as always and James savored it while he could. Lily was great at many things, but cooking wasn't one of them. The meals over the next two weeks would likely consist of the Potter family left to scrounge up their own food. But James did like to brag he had a rather wicked recipe for omelets. It was pretty much the only thing he could cook.

"Pumpkin pie, James?" Minerva asked when desserts came around. "You look like you're stocking up over there."

"You know me, Minerva," James said, accepting a piece with a wide smile. "Got to get it while I can."

She chuckled and adjusted her spectacles. "Big plans for the holidays then?" she asked. "I assume that Sirius and Remus will be visiting as usual?"

"You know it," James confirmed, tucking in to the piece of pie in front of him.

"Well as much as I enjoy their company, please remember to do your best to keep Sirius a good distance from the castle will you?"

James gave her a wicked looking smile. "Not willing to be chased up a tree again Minerva?"

A slim hand slipped around James' shoulder. "Quit teasing Minerva, James. The poor woman hasn't had a break from Marauder mischief since you lot came to Hogwarts."

Minerva raised her glass to Lily in agreement and appreciation. "Well said Lily. At least I can count on you to keep that lot in line." She winked at Lily. "Have a happy holiday though dear, and do enjoy yourself, you have been working far too hard lately."

"I will Minerva," Lily agreed. "Speaking of holidays James," she whispered in his ear when Minerva turned to talk with Dumbledore. "Why don't we go upstairs and pack so we can begin ours?"

James looked up into her sparkling eyes and grinned. "Gladly love, I think we need to make this break a memorable one, you really do need some time to really relax."

She ruffled the hair on the top of his head and kissed it after he smoothed it back down. "Agreed."

"Are you absolutely sure about this Harry?" the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, former Headmaster of Hogwarts asked through his canvas.

"No doubt in my mind," the man he had addressed responded. He was not tall, but not particularly short either. He was lithe with a mess of shaggy black hair; he also wore black, round rimmed glasses.

"You must remember that we aren't even sure the spell works," Dumbledore said with extreme caution in his voice. "There might be no turning back from this you know."

Harry ran a hand through his messy hair, revealing a thin lightning bolt scar on his forehead. "Dumbledore my family is gone, my friends are dead, and everyone I ever cared for..." he stopped, unable to go on. Then he shook his head and looked up, there was grim determination written in his bright eyes. "Listen, I've fulfilled my purpose here. I've lived out the prophecy, killed Voldemort, and set the magical world on its way to recovery. It's time for me to leave, I can't live here anymore."

"Things are changing Harry," Dumbledore urged. "We are already recovering, you said so yourself."

"I know," Harry smiled gently. "And things are getting better, better than before even, but there is nothing left for me here." His smile weakened. "I will never escape from the reminder of who I am, what I've done, and what I lost. Everyone here knows my name, my legacy-" He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I need to be normal Dumbledore. You know that all I ever wanted was a normal family, normal friends and a normal life. You understand that more than anybody."

Dumbledore hung his head sadly, admitting defeat. He had known he was fighting a losing battle here, but it had been worth one last attempt. "I will miss you boy, I have to say I had wanted to give you hope, but deep down I didn't think you would really do this." He lifted his head to stare into Harry's eyes one last time. "You should know that you've done this world proud son. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you Albus," Harry whispered, his words meant more than the old man could ever know. "Now, how do I look?" he straightened showing Dumbledore his usual black robes, the Hogwarts crest ever present on his chest.

Dumbledore gave him a small smile. "Happy," he told him. "You look ready to leave us. Be careful though Harry. The next world might not be everything it seems- everything you are hoping it to be."

"It's a new start," Harry told him grimly. He knew the risk he was taking. It wasn't an easy out, and it was hardly going to be an easy path. But it was a second chance at the life he missed out on, and that's all he could really ask for. "That's enough."

"What do you want me to tell the others when they come looking?"

Harry sat down on his trunk heavily. "Snape suspects something, I'm sure, he brewed the potion-"

"Professor Snape, Harry," Dumbledore corrected, the familiar saying causing Harry to grin.

"Also I said goodbye to what's left of the Weasley family," he went on, "but they didn't know what I had planned. I just told them I had to get away, that it was time for me to leave." Harry stood up again and smiled at his old friend. "Tell them I've moved on to my next great adventure."

Then he trapped his two trunks with his wand, muttering a spell and shrinking them until they were pocket sized.

"Do you have everything you'll need?" Dumbledore asked.

"Everything," Harry confirmed with a sharp nod. Then he strode toward the simmering red potion that sat on the Headmaster's desk. "Cheers Headmaster," he said raising the beaker to Dumbledore, then he added in a more sincere tone; "I'll miss you, old man."  
Then in quick succession, he threw back the potion, slammed it back down on the desk, pulled out his wand, pointed it at himself and screamed, "Damnari Voti!" Then in a blinding flash of red light he was gone.

Dumbledore took one last look at the empty beaker on his old desk and settled back into his frame.

"Good," Phineas said from his portrait next to Dumbledore. "Now maybe we'll finally be able to get some peace and quite around here." 


	2. Chapter 2: What You Can Learn With Some Veritaserum

A Second Chance

By S.L

Chapter Two: What You Can Learn With Some Veritaserum

The trunks were stacked neatly at the door, the rooms were dark and a fire was dying out in the grate in the den. It was one thirty in the morning and James had been in bed from an early hour so that he could be well rested enough to enjoy the relaxation of the holiday. Lily had also retired early, but now she was awake, reading by the light the fire still provided. She had never been a deep sleeper, and something about having kids had turned her into an even bigger insomniac. So she had given up trying to count sheep and opted to get some reading done instead.

The Hogwarts staff quarters were not overly large. Lily and James shared a bedroom, bathroom, den and even a kitchen; all of them small, but it suited them fine. Like the rest of the Hogwarts staff they rarely found themselves in their room anyways. Most free moments they were able to scrap together they found themselves in their offices or in the staff room relaxing rather than their quarters. Any time actually spent in their rooms was usually used for sleeping.

And so it was that Lily was awake and in the den, curled up around a copy of The Dark Arts Outsmarted when the fire suddenly flared up.

"Oh good, Lily, you're awake," Dumbledore said as soon as his head popped into the flames. He had his long, grey beard tied to the top of his head so that it wouldn't catch fire. The sight would have been comical if it hadn't been for the grave look on his face.

"What's wrong, Albus?" Lily asked, folding over the corner of the page she was on and setting aside the book and leaning forward in her chair. "What's happened?"

He exhaled loudly, causing a few sparks to hiss and fly out of the grate before dying on the cold stone floor. "I need your assistance immediately. There's been a break in. I'd like you to meet me in the Hospital Wing immediately." Then he promptly popped out of the fire and the flames dyed back down to burning embers.

As quickly as she could manage, without waking James, Lily threw on a dressing down over her pajamas and shuffled into a pair of slippers. She paused only to pen a quick note for her husband in case he woke up while she was gone, then she grabbed her satchel of supplies and left.

The Potter's quarters were down the hall from James' classroom on the second floor so it was only a matter of minutes before Lily was climbing the stairs and entering the Hospital Wing.

Dumbledore and Poppy were already there waiting for her when she arrived. Both were crowded around a man lying immobile in a bed near the end of the hall. The wing was otherwise empty, no students would dare to risk their holiday by admitting to being sick, or by playing sick, so near the holiday.

"Good, Lily, you brought your things," Dumbledore said when he noticed Lily her padding up to them in her slippers. "I'm going to need for you to take notes." He turned to Poppy. "Thank you for your assistance Poppy, but would you please excuse us? I'm afraid this is Order business now."

Poppy seemed about to argue with the Headmaster, but after a quick glance at Lily she appeared to decide against it. Instead she turned around and retreated to her own living quarters.

"What's the story Albus?" Lily asked as she unpacked her things.

Dumbledore hesitated a minute and then pointed to the bed. "I found this young man lying face down on my office floor when I returned this evening," he turned and gave Lily a grave look. No one had ever managed to break into his office before, there were certain things hidden in there that were meant to be confidential; the secrets of Hogwarts, the Order were all kept in that office. Dumbledore, and even Lily herself, stood to lose a good deal if some of those documents and objects were found.

Lily nodded her understanding of the severity of the situation and urged Dumbledore to continue.

"I do not recognize him, but he wears a Hogwarts crest." He used his wand to pluck at the front of the stranger's robe where a large crest of Hogwarts was delicately sewn. The robes were old and dusty, but were once of good quality. It was obvious that some care had gone into them.

"Do you suspect that he's a spy? Trying to disguise himself as a pupil?" Lily asked, as she too examined the crest. It was very fine indeed, but not at all the type the standard type the students wore. "Do you suspect You-Know-Who?" She added in more of a hush.

Albus didn't answer her, so Lily went back to examining the man on the bed. He appeared to be very young, no older than his early twenties at least. As she had noticed his robes were of good workmanship, however old, and not of student stock. He also had shaggy black hair that was haphazardly falling across his face. There were no distinguishing features about him that Lily could notice, other than a jagged looking scar on his forehead. Lily was sure she didn't know him either, but for some reason she couldn't shake the feeling that he was oddly familiar.

"Is he safe to be around Albus?" Lily finally asked after her preliminary inspection of the stranger was through. She had already checked to see if he was bound to the bed and found that he was not.

Dumbledore nodded as he dug a vial of clear liquid out of his robes and handed it to Lily. "He was unconscious when I came across him, but I stunned him in any case, before bringing him here. I checked his pockets as well; they are sealed and can only be opened by him I am assuming." He nodded at the stranger, almost approvingly. It was, unfortunately for them, a very smart move on the intruder's behalf. Now they wouldn't be able to properly search him and take away anything that might be in his possession. "He also has a wand strapped to his right forearm, again safeguarded against strangers trying to take it from him."

"Interesting," Lily said, eyeing the potion in her hands. It was veritaserum, and not entirely unfamiliar to her.

"Poppy checked him out, she says his magical core is severely low, depleted by a strong spell more than likely. What ever he used to get into my office probably cleaned him out. Otherwise he's perfectly healthy," he said, sighing tiredly. He rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses and settled them back into place before looking back at Lily. "Poppy doesn't expect him to wake up on his own for a day at least. It will take him that long to regenerate enough levels of magic to remain consciousness," he dropped his hand from his face and smiled at Lily. "However, we can still question him regardless of that fact." He pointed at the vial Lily now held and smiled. "Administer the veritaserum please Lily."

"Gladly," Lily told him as she uncorked the vial. Then, none too gently, Lily forced open the stranger's lips jaw and poured the entire contents of the vial down his throat.

"Let's begin shall we?" Dumbledore said as he magically pulled up two chairs from across the room with a sharp flick of his wand. "If you would start taking notes now please Lily."

Lily nodded and pulled out her quick quotes quill, set it to parchment and placed it on the bedside table. It would provide an exact account of what would transpire. Then she pulled out a plain quill so she could take her own notes. "I'm ready, Albus."

He nodded at her and then began.

"Are you a Death Eater?"

The stranger did not stir, did not even open his eyes, but his lips moved just enough to emit his raspy voice. "No."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at Lily.

"Are you from the media then?"

"No."

Dumbledore shrugged, "it was worth a shot," he told Lily. It was true, they had caught many reporters on the grounds on several occasions trying to discover odds and ends, but no one had ever managed to sneak into the Headmaster's office. "Are you working under Lord Voldemort's orders?"

"No."

Dumbledore frowned then. "Are you in any way associated with Lord Voldemort?"

There was no response.

Lily set gently grabbed Dumbledore's arm to catch his attention. "The question was too general Albus, his answer would be too conflicting."

"Did Voldemort send you here."

"No."

"Does Voldemort know you are here?"

"No."

"Alright," Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and thought. "Not one of Voldemort's then, so we can erase all danger from that quarter at least. Though that does narrow our questioning, doesn't it?" With a frustrated sigh, he asked, more to himself than to Lily, "who else would have reason to sneak into my office?"

"What about the Ministry Albus?" Lily suggested.

He nodded, accepting that as a reasonable question. "Does the Ministry of Magic know you are here?"

"No."

"Did anyone from the Ministry of Magic send you?"

"No."

Dumbeldore shook his head and looked at Lily for any other suggestions.

"Did anyone send you to the Headmaster's office this evening?" Lily asked.

"No."

"Well that's it then," Dumbledore said, standing. "He's working on his own then." He turned back to the stranger, leaning over the bed. "How did you get into my office?" He asked, now curious rather than confrontational.

"A spell."

Lily laughed a little. "Too general I guess."

"What spell?" Dumbledore pressed, ignoring Lily.

"Damnari Voti."

Lily did not immediately recognize the spell, but Dumbledore obviously did. In an instant Dumbledore's mood and stance completely shifted. Suddenly the mild disinterest of a routine interrogation was gone. He was leaning forward intently, one hand resting on the edge of the strangers bed.

"What did you say?" He asked, his voice a harsh whisper.

"Damnari Voti," was the calm response.

"What is it Albus?" Lily asked Dumbledore. "What's damnari voti Albus? I don't think I've ever heard of it."

"No, you wouldn't have," Dumbledore replied. "Not very many people do know of its existence." He turned back towards the stranger. "Where did you learn of that spell?"

"Hogwarts."

Dumbledore and Lily exchanged another look before he pressed on. "Who taught you that spell?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

This time Lily put aside her notes and gave Dumbledore a sharp look. "Albus?"

"In a moment, Lily," Dumbledore mumbled, waving her question aside. His hands gripped the frame of the bed and he licked his lips, getting ready for one more question. "What is your name?" He asked finally. Lily and Dumbledore's glances immediately rested on the stranger as they waited for a response.

"Harry James Potter."

For a moment there was absolute dead silence. Then there was a soft tap as Lily's quill hit the floor. "The veritaserum didn't work," she said simply, her voice sounding strangely calm, even to herself.

"Yes, Lily, it did."

Lily cast an annoying glance at Dumbledore before bending down to pick up her quill off the floor. "Well it wasn't potent enough then," she added casually. "We need to get a stronger dosage."

"That was our strongest dosage," Dumbledore replied, giving her a strange look.

His response froze Lily and slowly she stood up, and didn't seem to notice as her notes flittered to the floor. Then slowly she shook her head. "No." She cast a glance down at the man on the bed and her breath caught in her throat. Then she closed her eyes and tried not to think. Her first son had been named Harry. He had died when he was barely on a year old, killed by You-Know-Who. Not very many people even remembered that James and Lily had even had any other children before Bran and Mare. "That would be impossible."

"Lily," Dumbeldore began, stepping forward.

"No!" Lily snapped back at him, throwing her quill to the floor. "Don't you even dare suggest it Albus! Not to me!"

Dumbledore continued on, despite the threatening tone in Lily's voice. He had experienced her temper as much as the next person, and she had a good reason for lashing out. "Lily, I think that this man might be your son."

There was silence again, and Lily sunk back into her chair. Her face had paled visibly and she licked her lips nervously. Then her gaze moved from the hospital bed back to Dumbledore's unfairly calm face. "No," she whispered to him, this time fighting back tears. "What is going on, Albus? I don't, I don't understand this. This cannot be my son. It can't be." She dropped her head into her hands, and tried to gain control over herself again. A moment later she felt Dumbledore's heavy hand fall gently onto one of her shoulders.

A strangled sort of sob escaped Lily's lips, and she shrugged his hand off. She didn't much feel like being comforted right now. "I watched him die Albus. I saw it with my own eyes. What you are suggesting isn't even possible." Lily turned quickly in her seat to face Dumbledore and sighed. He was the smartest wizard she had ever meant, and she had never had reason to doubt him before, but what he was suggesting was ludicrous, wasn't it?

She reached up and felt her cheek, it was wet from the tears that had been streaming down her face, though she didn't remember crying. A dull sort of feeling was spreading through her chest now as the shock was beginning to disappear. Feeling desperate now Lily choked back another sob shook her head at Dumbledore. "I don't understand this Albus. Please," she begged. "Please tell me what is going on here."

She was vaguely aware of the sound of the quick quotes quill as it continued to scratch furiously across the parchment to keep up with her, but she couldn't summon up enough energy to care about that. Instead, she watched as Dumbledore settled in the chair next to her so that he was facing her. He replaced the hand on her shoulder and looked at her very seriously. "That spell he mentioned Lily," he began slowly, making sure she caught every word. "The damnari voti spell is a dimension altering incantation. If he used it, and if he was successful, as I believe he was," he glanced quickly at the man on the bed. "If he was successful, then we are looking at Harry Potter, your son, from another world."

Lily blinked back another round of tears and tried to clear her thoughts. Her mouth opened and closed several times before she decided not to say anything at all, instead slumping back in her chair.  
Dumbledore took advantage of her confusion to eagerly begin his questioning again, giving her the opportunity to collect her thoughts.

"Are you from another world?" Dumbledore door asked excitedly.

"Yes."

"Was the damnari voti spell successful?"

"Yes."

"Why did you come here?" Lily asked, her voice sounding distant even to herself. She had stood up again, though she didn't remember doing so, and was now standing rigidly straight, barely even daring to breathe. Tears were still falling slowly from her eyes, and her hands were curled into two fists at her sides.

It had been such a long time she had been faced with the memory of her son's death. She still dreamt about it sometimes, and when she looked at Bran she often wondered if Harry would have been anything like him. The ache of his death had never left her, but she had at least never been asked to face the memory of it in years.

Unfortunately, her question was met with silence.

"It's too complicated to answer Lily," Dumbeldore said gently. Then he took back control of the questioning as Lily fell back into her seat. "Are you the son of Lily and James Potter?"

"Yes."

"When were you born?"

"The 31st of July in 1980."

"Where were you born?"

"Godric's Hollow."

Lily gave a little whine. That was where her Harry had been killed, it was why they had moved to Hogsmeade and James had accepted the Defense Against the Dark Arts job.

"Were you attacked on the 31st of October in 1981?" Dumbledore asked, though he looked at Lily as he did, rather than the man on the bed.

"Yes."

"And you survived?" Lily cried out, hardly believing this was really what was going. She almost didn't dare to let herself trust that this was really happening. She didn't know how to respond to what was going on around her.

"Yes."

Lily and Dumbledore exchanged a long look. Lily broke first, struggling between laughing and crying in the end all she managed was a smiling in the form of a gasping sort of grin, as if she had been holding it in. Then she threw her arms around the old man's neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh Albus," she cried, letting her tears run into his long beard. "Its my son! Its my Harry!"

Slowly Dumbledore's arms reached around and patted Lily comfortingly on the back. "I must admit Lily, I never believed something like this to be possible. I'm not quite sure I know how to react."

Lily pulled away and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. Then she crossed hesitantly over to her son's bed. Her heart leaped at the very thought of calling him her son. Carefully, she sat on the edge of his bed and brought her hand to hover over his face. After a moments pause she gently caressed the hair out of his eyes and pushed it back behind his ears.

Not wanting to miss a single detail she examined his face. This time, not with a quick businesslike glance, but with the slow loving care of a mother. She didn't know how she could have missed it, but he looked so much like James. Maybe not in the identical twin way Bran did, who if anyone was an exact replica of James at that age, it would have been Bran. No, Harry's features were not identical, but definitely Potter-like, there was no mistaking it now.

Dumbledore coughed delicately behind her. "Well Lily, considering the circumstances, I'll leave this decision to you. How would you like to handle this?"

Lily continued to look at the man on the bed while she thought. "No more questioning him," she began, her back still to Dumbledore. "It isn't right, we both know this has nothing to do with You-Know-Who. I'm not sure why he's here, but he is now, and he's my son, so I won't have him treated like a criminal." She smiled down at her son and stroked his cheek with a delicate finger.

"I leave him in your very capable hands then Lily," Dumbledore said, and this time there was a hint of pleasure in his voice. "I truly hope that this is the miracle you deserve Lily," he paused for a moment in hesitation. "But when he does wake up Lily, I would like to speak with him. That spell-" she heard him inhale deeply. "I need to understand how he did it.

"Of course, Albus," Lily said, barely listening, so many things were gong through her head right then to concentrate on what he was saying.

"Goodnight, Lily."

"Goodnight, Albus," Lily said, then before he could turn away she whispered; "thank you."

He never asked whom she was thanking, and Lily wasn't sure she knew herself, but she saw him smile as he walked away. Then she turned back to Harry Potter, her son. 


	3. Chapter 3: Mr. Hendrick Lucille

A Second Chance  
By S.L

Chapter Three: Mr. Hendrick Lucille

James had awoken to a cold bed that morning. The fire had gone out in the grate, there was the cold winter's morning chill in the air and Lily was gone. Their trunks were still lined up at the door, and all of Lily's things were where they should be, so he did not immediately worry.

A quick minutes search found her note pinned on the door, explaining her absence, another late night with Dumbledore. Rather than concerning himself any longer, James decided to start relaxing right then. He started with a quick shower, and then casually he dressed, made himself a cup of tea and made his way up to the Hospital Wing to find his wife.  
Then his world had shattered.

Three hours later and James' brain still hadn't managed to catch up.

"He's handsome isn't he, James?" Lily was saying; James was sure it was nearly the tenth time she had commented on his looks, but he wasn't going to say anything.

Instead he managed to nod his head. He hadn't been able to attempt anything more complex than that yet.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" She asked, still staring almost longingly at the man on the bed.

James responded with another one of his shrugs. Mostly he was just drowning his wife out.

Lily seemed to be catching on however; she reached over and clasped one of his hands in her smaller one. "I know James, it's hard to believe, but Dumbledore accepted it. He knew of the spell, in fact he's doing some more back research right now."

Unable to face what was going on, James dropped Lily's hand and ran his fingers through his hair instead. "Its not just hard Lily, hard is an understatement, I mean," he gestured to the man on the bed. "I'm supposed to believe that this is my son? If this really is Harry and he really is our son, even if that's true, what are we supposed to do? Why did he come here? Why now? What does he want?" He shook his head and stood up, trying to distance himself from the sleeping man on the bed. He just had so many questions, and it was infuriating how accepting Lily was, she didn't seem to be unnerved in the least.

Lily was silent for a few moments. She reached for one of Harry's hands instead, but she looked over her shoulder to watch James pace. "James, it doesn't matter how hard it is, none of that matters. We have a second chance James. A second chance with him, a second chance at out son, our first son, this is a good thing James you have to remember that. Our son was taken from us and we've been given another opportunity to be together."

James shook his head; things like this didn't just happen. You weren't supposed to have second chances. "It's been twenty years Lily. The Harry we lost was a baby; I could hold him in one hand Lily! This," he gestured to the full grown man stretched out on the bed. "This is a man Lily, not my baby boy. Its not the same thing and you know it. I accepted the death of our son, I've managed to live with it."

He stopped for a minute until the silence became too unbearable. "How do we even know this is the same person? How do we know this is the man our son would have grown up as? It's just not right Lily. How can you cross-worlds? How can you have a second chance? Why him? Why is he the one to come here?"

Lily released Harry's hand and relaxed back in her chair. "James I don't have all the answers. I don't even know if he has the answers. All I know is that this is my son and I don't care how long its been, or what has happened, I'm going to take this opportunity, because James, sometimes you just have to take a chance on things."

"Well spoken Lily," Dumbledore said, slowly entering the room. His eyes met James' and he nodded. "James," he greeted in acknowledgement before he turned back to Lily. "You're absolutely right. Sometimes it is not about what we know; it's not always about the facts. There are times when it's about trust, and about belief and about what is in our hearts." He closed the distance between the door and Harry's bed in a few more steps and then slammed an old dusty book down on the bed and looked expectantly up at the Potters. "Then again," he went on. "In this case, it is about the facts." He looked back down and flipped the book open.

"When I was in my younger days, before settling down at Hogwarts I spent a good deal of my time traveling," Dumbeldore explained as he fixed his spectacles firmly on the end of his nose and brought the book up to a level he would be able to read comfortably. "I was investigating the inventor of the time turner, one Mr. Hendrick Lucille, after a number of his old records were left in my possession. Now, as you know the reason Mr. Lucille even began his investigation into time was due to the death of his young wife. He wanted to find a way to reverse time in order to change the course of events to bring his wife back to life. Of course it is known that when Mr. Lucille did finally discover how to turn back time, he also discovered that you could not dramatically change past events. If his wife had never died, he would never have invented the time turner, thus saving her from her untimely death.

"What is not common knowledge, is that Mr. Lucille discovered something else in his quest as well. When trying to rip the fabric of time during an experiment one day he accidentally ripped the fabric of space." Dumbledore motioned to the book in his hands. "As I said I was investigating Mr. Lucille very thoroughly when I came across this, a most valuable treasure. It is his journal that he used when keeping track of his experiments. In this book are the exact conditions that Mr. Lucille employed during the experiment that took him to another world and what he found there."

Here Dumbledore paused and motioned for James to have a seat and pulled up a chair for himself. "The process involved many things, a potion had to be made, the timing had to be just right and the spell involved two words; damnari voti." He paused to clear his throat before continuing. "Mr. Lucille is the only known wizard in existence to ever successfully cross worlds. Though others have sought after a process to bridge the gap, none have been successful.

"In this journal Mr. Lucille writes that he found the second world he entered into to be very much like the one he left. When he used the spell he said it left him very weak and feverish for days, and it took him weeks even to reclaim all of his former magic levels so it gave him ample time to explore his new surroundings. He noticed few differences and believed it to almost be better than the world he left. Though he had originally been afraid of meeting his counterpart he found that he had been brought to a world where he himself had died many years previously. Through this he deduced that the spell that brought him to another world was only able to bring him to one where he himself did not exist in order to maintain balance. Further he writes that he would have stayed in that world, rather than return to this one if it had not been that the wife he was searching for had died in that world as well. The journal does not give us an approximate time of how long Mr. Lucille spent in the polar world, but I guessed that he probably spent about one year there before he recreated the process to use the damnari voti spell again to return here.

"After he returns we know he worked on his time turner for another ten years before becoming successful and after realizing that the time turner was not able to bring his wife back he turned his work over to a trusted friend and told him in confidence that he could not stay in this world any longer. Days later he was reported missing. Now it is my suspicion that after realizing that he was not able to bring his wife back in this world through manipulations in time, he decided to go in search of another world where he would be able to once again reunite with his lost wife."

Dumbledore removed his spectacles and looked at the two Potters. "Obviously this book goes into much more detail than I summarized, but I thought that you two should at least have an overview. Through our questioning of Harry here I suspect that he lived in a parallel world to our own where he befriended my counterpart who led him to this ancient journal. My counterpart taught Harry about this spell and gave him the idea to cross worlds." He gestured to the man on the bed. "This Harry Potter used the damnari voti spell and it brought him to a world where he himself did not exist, here, where he had instead died as a young baby."

James swallowed and took Lily's arm and held it close to him. "So you really believe that he used this spell."

"I must admit I thought about it myself when I first came across the spell, but it runs a great many risks and I believed it to be highly dangerous," he looked down at the bed again. "However I am inclined to believe that this is Harry Potter and that for whatever reason he is the second person in recorded, but little known history to ever cross the boundaries of the worlds."

At this James stood up again and started pacing, removed his glasses and started rubbing his eyes. "I don't know Dumbledore, this is too much to handle."

Lily didn't say anything, she was staring at Harry, and James couldn't even guess at what she was thinking.

"I'm sorry Lily, I've got to go think about this," James told her finally. "I'm sorry Albus, I'll be back later." Not able to even look at either one of them James retreated to the door and out into the Hogwarts corridors.

From there he wandered for some time, he was having a hard time dealing with this, how was he expected to accept his long lost son popping back into existence after living a life in a parallel world? There was a lot more to this than just having a second chance with his son again, despite what Lily said. It couldn't just be that easy.

The halls were empty and cool; most of the students would have left that morning on the Hogwarts Express for the holidays. The few that had remained at school were more than likely out playing in the crisp snow or up in their warm common rooms. It wasn't likely that James would meet anyone wandering down the cold dusty halls.

It wasn't that he hadn't wished for Harry to be alive every day since his death, it was just that when he wished for a second chance with his son, he hadn't been thinking about a grown man. What would Harry act like when he woke up? Would he have already built a relationship with another James out there somewhere? Was James' counterpart someone completely different? Had he raised Harry the same way he himself had raised Bran and Mare?

James tried to search for answers to his questions somewhere in his mind, but he found himself drawing up blanks each time he thought of something new. It was all just too much to absorb so quickly. Willing himself to think harder, James stopped his wandering and found a window to lean against where he could see the lake.

He had barely settled down when he heard someone knock over a suit of armor and start skidding down the hall. Ready to snap at a student for interrupting his thoughts James turned around and was confronted by the sight of his son Bran sliding down the hall, looking anxiously over his shoulder. "Whatever anyone says- especially Snape- I didn't do anything!" He gave his dad a frantic look and ducked into the nearest classroom.

It was just in time too, because the next moment Snape himself came dashing around the corner. "Potter," he hissed, his greasy hair falling over his pale face. "Where is that blasted son of your? This time he's taken it too far!"

James adapted a relaxed expression and leaned casually against the window. "What are you talking about Snape?" he said with a twisted sort of grin. "My son has been with me all morning," but his expression faltered for a moment as he realized that in a strange sort of way this was true. "We were just packing for the holidays, you know Christmas and all that?"  
Snape's eyes narrowed and he glanced around the empty hall. "He's here I know it Potter. You know you can cover up for him all you like, but I will be taking this one up with the headmaster."

Smiling, James shrugged his indifference. "I'm sure you will Snape, but do you think you could excuse me? I've got a couple more things to take care of before we get out of here."

Snape turned to leave, but not before shooting James one more hateful sneer, then he was sulking off down the hall again. The second he was around the corner again James turned to face his son with an angry scowl. This was not what he needed right then. "How many times do I have to tell you to be careful around that idiot!" He yelled, running a hand through his hair and flattening it against his forehead. "That man knows when he's been messed with, believe me, we tricked him often enough back in the day."

Bran stepped out of the classroom and rolled his eyes at his dad. "Oh come on dad, where is the fun in life without the adventure?"

Shaking his head James stopped mid thought and eyed his son warily. "I recognize that... that's one of Sirius lines." James looked around the hall, looking for something out of place.

Meanwhile Bran giggled childishly. "I know, I really wasn't lying, I really didn't trick Snape."

"Alright Padfoot where are you?" James called out. If his friend was around here, they maybe he would be able to help him sort through a few things.

"Thank you, thank you," said the man in question as he came sauntering down the hall from his own hiding place, grinning like an idiot child. His robes were disheveled, but his face was a mask of happiness. "It was quite a good effort there Bran boy, but we need to work on your escape route."

James watched as his son and best friend exchanged a handshake and smiled at one another, then he sighed. Though Bran Potter was identical to his dad in looks, his wild streak was pure Sirius Black.

The pair had far too much in common than what was probably safe for Hogwarts. Together the school really was no match for them, especially if when they managed to persuade any of the other Marauders to join them. Briefly James wondered if Harry had taken after the Marauders as well and if he was anything like Bran.

"Hey Padfoot old friend," James said, giving him a welcoming embrace, then he turned back to his son. "Hey Bran, why don't you and Mare head down to Hogsmeade and meet Remus, your mum and I have a few things to take care of with the Headmaster, and Sirius I'd like you to join us if you could."

"Oh come on dad," Bran begged. "Sirius just got here." James shot him a look that clearly told him not to push it and Bran relented. "Fine," he quipped, then with sagging shoulders he sulked off, leaving James and Sirius standing in the corridor alone.

"So what's this about Prongs?" Sirius said as he walked over to James in his odd little canter. He stopped moving, paused and gave James a thoughtful look. "This doesn't have anything to do with You-Know-Who does it?"

Sighing James shook his head, but he ran a hand over his face in an attempt to help him organize his thoughts. He didn't even know where to begin. "No Sirius it doesn't," when James dropped his hand his eyes were watering and he looked at his oldest and dearest friend in complete confusion. "Sirius I don't know what to do."

Smile fading Sirius gave James a heavy look and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Tell me, James," he said.

James looked up at the man who had been like a brother to him and told him everything.

Hours later, and James, though a bit better off for speaking with Sirius, was still unnerved. Sirius, however, after being told the strange circumstances surrounding the sudden appearance of Harry Potter, didn't looked effected at all.

Rather, Sirius was flipping through the journal of Hendrick Lucille, muttering to himself as he reread passages, occasionally shaking his head in wonder and shooting disbelieving glances at Dumbledore and the unconscious Harry.

Jealous of his old friend's instant ability of acceptance, James was lying back with Lily on one of the beds opposite Harry. Of to the side Dumbledore was engaged in a low, whispered conversation with Madam Pomfrey  
Things had calmed down a great deal after James had the opportunity to talk with Sirius. His old friend hadn't been able to answer any of his questions of course, but he had done a great deal to calm him down and get him to a more accepting state. To his credit, Sirius had taken it all in his usual stride, not questioning a thing, and just talking James to a point where he could start dealing with what was going on.

Everything was just starting to settle down to a point where James was ready to announce that they all head down to Hogsmeade before it got dark when an owl started attacking the closed window. It was frantic, scratching against the glass and hooting loudly, Dumbledore noticed it first and walked over to it himself to unlatch the window. The owl ignored him and zoomed past onto Sirius' outstretched arm where it them promptly held out his leg.

"That's a Ministry owl," Lily pointed out, sitting up in bed and swinging her legs over the side, all business once more.

Though James was interested to see what the owl was about he figured it was probably something that wouldn't have much to do with him anyways. Sirius was one of the head Auror's for the Ministry of Magic, and owls were unfortunately frequent in sending him reports. Instead James settled back in bed and resumed his blank stare across the room at Harry. He still hadn't gained consciousness, and hadn't moved at all, but as James watched him it almost seemed as if he was tossing back and forth a little bit.

"What does it say?" Lily was asking, hoping out of bed and walking over to where Sirius was unraveling his letter.

"Lily," James said, he wasn't paying attention to Sirius, instead he was sliding out of bed to walk across the room to get a better look at Harry. The closer he seemed to get the more Harry seemed to be moving.

Lily crossed the room faster than he did however, and before he had even made it to the foot of Harry's bed she was already leaning over his face, clutching his cheek in her hand. "He's burning up."

"Its You-Know-Who," Sirius said, crumpling up the note in his palm, and looking over at the both of them. "Apparently there's a troupe of dementors attacking in Cornwall, Moody's team is taking care of it."

James ignored him and leaned over Harry with Lily, not only was he burning up, but his face forehead was covered in blood. Carefully James stuck out a finger to trace the long jagged scar on his forehead, that, though it looked very old, was bleeding as if it was fresh. James straightened up and showed his bloodied fingers to Dumbledore.  
Dumbledore and Sirius were standing together at the foot of the bed, both still reeling over the shock of another attack, but they exchanged a look at the blood on James' finger.

Suddenly Harry began moving more violently, tossing back and forth, it was enough to make James jump back away from the bed, but Lily stepped closer and placed her hand firmly in Harry's.

"I think he's having a nightmare," Lily said, giving James a worried look.

"That or a seizure," James heard Sirius say under his breath, but he had the decency to look apologetic when he shot his friend a look.

Then as quickly as he had started shaking Harry froze and lay solidly on the bed. James took another step forward and paused.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry had shot up out of bed in a sitting position, his wand suddenly produced from his sleeve, pointed towards the open window. Dumbeldore and Sirius backed up in alarm as the bright white flash exploded out of the end of Harry's wand and grew into a giant silver stag that galloped down the hall of the hospital wing and leapt out of the window.

Then it was all over, and Harry fell heavily to the bed, groaning loudly and blinking his eyes. A cross between horrified and fascinated, James exchanged a look with Sirius and took another step forward. He leaned over the bed and got his first look at Harry's eyes, they were a bright emerald green, and he looked up and met the same eyes on Lily.

After catching his gaze his wife swallowed and looked down at their son who was lying between them. "Harry?" She said in a hushed voice.

He turned his head, blinking furiously and seemed to meet Lily's eyes, "Mum?" he said, but it was all that he managed before his head fell back down on the pillow and his hands fell back against the bed, unconscious again. The wand fell from his hand and the soft tap it made when it hit the floor echoed through the hospital wing.

For a moment no one dared speak, then slowly, Dumbledore bent down and picked up the wand from his feet and twisted it through his fingers. There was a thoughtful expression on his face.

Another minute or so passed and then a second owl came shooting through the window. James watched as Sirius hesitantly unraveled the new note.

"The attack is over, a patronus cleared all of them out before the Auror's made it." Sirius passed the note to Dumbledore to read. The Headmaster finished and then his gaze turned on James.

James licked his lips, he had somehow found himself the center of attention both Lily and Sirius were staring at him intently.

Finally Sirius broke the silence. "James," he said hesitantly. "I think that was you. I think that was Prongs." 


	4. Chapter 4: The Expected Awakening

A Second Chance

By S.L

Chapter Four: The Expected Awakening

 

The atmosphere in the Potter's cottage in Hogsmeade lacked its usual Christmas charm that year. Sirius and Bran weren't running around planning tricks, and there had been no hurried Quidditch games in the backfield, or trips up to Hogwarts to go skating on the lake. Lily hadn't taken the kids out Christmas shopping to Diagon Alley, and there had been no fun visitors, or nights spent over at friends' houses for dinner.

Instead, Lily, James and Sirius had started the holiday by shooing the kids up to bed while they, and Remus, retreated to the kitchen to discuss the new event in very low whispers. They had spent the next few days following the same isolated sort of pattern. Though Lily felt awful about all the late night discussions with her husband and friends, she found that she did little to help the situation. Usually she enjoyed taking the holiday to spend as much time with her children as possible. She got to see them at school of course, but no one really wanted to associate with their parents when they had so many friends about them. Now however, she found that her mind just kept drifting back to the Hospital Wing where her firstborn son lay unconscious in a bed.

James, too, was in a bad sort of way. He was barely speaking to either her or the Marauders, unless he needed to voice another question that usually was unanswerable. Though he liked to be present when Lily talked things over with Remus and Sirius, he seemed to want to spend the rest of his time sitting in the back corner of the kitchen, watching the snow fall on the back porch.

Of course, Sirius was doing his best to pull his friend out of the habit. But even his halfhearted attempts at making his old friend laugh were distracted. Unfortunately, his need to cheer James up and bringing him back to his usual energy level left Bran feeling a bit put out about the whole situation. He had been hoping to spend the majority of the holiday with Sirius, as he was his favorite 'uncle.'

It hadn't been Lily or James' intention to isolate either Bran or Mare for those days, but Lily was forced to admit that they hadn't been very considerate of the kids. The blame, she felt, lay entire with her. It had been her choice not to tell Bran and Mare about their older brother Harry, and now just didn't seem like a good time to bring it up. She couldn't ask them to accept and appreciate something she had yet to grasp herself. She was probably being selfish about the whole situation, she realized later, in wanting to keep Harry to herself, but she rationalized, that she would tell them when things became clearer to the rest of them.

Remus remained the most level headed of them all, as always. He had accepted the news with his usual thoughtfulness, and after voicing his concerns he settled back to wait to see how things would unfold. He listened to Lily and sat with James when he found him gazing absently out the window. Even more importantly, he tried to divide his time between the kids so they wouldn't feel too left out.

Luckily enough, though the kids weren't happy about the tone their holiday had taken, they did not voice their opinions. These were very dark times, and they knew that their family was involved with a secret order to fight against Voldemort. Usually when their parents and their friends were in such a mood it was because there was something unknown going on in the war.

Things didn't change until five days after break had begun, when Dumbledore sent a school owl that disrupted breakfast with a quick note to say their 'visitor' had awoken.

Lily had read the note quickly, after removing it from the barn owl, and passed it wordlessly to James across the table. She saw Bran crane his neck to see if he could make out the words, while Mare offered the owl a few crumbs for her toast. Sirius and Remus exchanged a quick glance.

"We'd better get up to the castle," James said, crumpling the note and putting it in his pocket before Bran could make out the words over his shoulder. He looked over at Sirius expectantly.

"Er- right," Sirius said, reluctantly putting a half eaten piece of toast back on his plate. "I think today would be a good day to stop of at Grimmauld Place and make a quick trip to Diagon Alley," he forced a grin in Mare and Bran's direction. "How does that sound to you guys?"

Mare blinked at Sirius and turned to her mother. "Mum? Are you and Dad going to come?"

"Sorry Mare," Lily said, genuinely sorry that again, she was ignoring her children. Already her heart was pounding at the idea that Harry was awake and waiting for her. All she wanted to do was get up to Hogwarts. "We've got something to take care of with Dumbledore first."

Lily kissed her children goodbye and then went to put on her cloak while James pulled Remus aside and whispered something hurriedly in his ear. He joined her a moment later, running a hand through his messy hair and leading her into the next room. "I'm going to owl Moony when we've learned something more, they'll keep the kids busy until then."

Mutely, Lily nodded, and anxiously waited for James to pull his boots on and fasten his cloak about his shoulders. She knew Remus and Sirius would do a good job of keeping her children distracted.

The trek up to the castle was far too long in Lily's opinion, and all too silent. By now the snowstorm from the night before had stopped, but they still found themselves trudging through a healthy amount of snow. It was slow going, and James wasn't a very responsive companion, but he gripped Lily's hand tightly in his own and kept them moving forward, so Lily assumed he was doing better with the idea of meeting their son, and decided not to press him on the issue.

Dumbledore was waiting for them in the front entrance when they arrived, shaking snow off their boots and leaning tiredly against the front door. He looked more pleased with himself than usual, and his eyes seemed to sparkle their brightest as he moved to greet with the Potters.

"Lily, James, I'm glad you came so quickly, we've been waiting for you," he said, pulling out his wand and casting a drying charm on Lily, who had been trying to shake snow out of her hair.

She gave him a grateful smile, and grabbed James' hand again. "Did he ask for us? How is he? What's he like Albus?" She asked hurriedly. Though his eyes were locked steadily on Dumbledore, James remained quiet.

Dumbledore winked at Lily and then turned, motioning for them to follow. "He woke early this morning actually, and after the initial shock of his whereabouts he's been doing well since. He's currently running Poppy ragged, trying to get out of the Hospital Wing to take a look through Hogwarts. He and I had a brief conversation this morning, but I agreed to wait for you to join us before we continued any further." He shot a look back at Lily and James and smiled widely. "And yes, he did ask for you, it was one of the first things he said when he woke up."

At this James seemed genuinely startled, and pulled his hand back from Lily. "Really? He asked about us?" He said, catching up with Dumbledore and walking level with him.

The headmaster just gave James a smile. "Indeed he did, he seemed very excited about the prospect of speaking with the two of you. He also asked after Sirius, you should know, as well as a few others you might be familiar with."

"Who?" Lily asked, keeping pace with the other two, and drawing up on Dumbledore's other side.

"The Weasley family for one, all nine of them, Remus of course, young Hermione Granger, Sirius, Tonks, and various other members of the Order," his eyes sparkled again at that. "Also, he asked after our own resident Potions Master."  
James choked, and missed a step.

"I beg your pardon?" Lily asked flatly; voicing what she knew her husband could not.

Dumbledore turned to her. "Oh yes, he seemed quite concerned about certain members of the staff, though he was more than pleased that everyone was alive and alright."

"Is that so?" Lily asked, unable to pull anything else from her scrambled thoughts, she had too much to think about already.

"Indeed," Dumbledore said. "I told him that you two would be the best to answer the majority of his questions. I thought it would be a good opportunity for the three of you to get to know one another."

They were all silent for a moment, each thinking their own privet thoughts. Then Dumbledore gave James a long look. "James?" he asked, drawing the attention of the younger man. "Do you think you could spare me a quick moment?"

"Huh?" James asked, pulled from his absentminded daze. "Er- yeah sure Albus, now?"

"Yes," Dumbledore drew up short, causing both the Potters to stop mid-step. "Lily would you mind going on by yourself? We'll join you in just a few minutes."

Lily traded a look with James to make sure he was all right with this and nodded once he gave her a reassuring smile. "Of course, Albus."

Almost hesitantly she continued on her way down the hall and up the stairs. True, she was almost desperate now to see her son, but she felt a little anxious about leaving James behind. Now that she was so close to actually speaking with Harry she was nervous.

"Do you have any idea how horrible this tastes?" The laughing voice was carried through the door of the Hospital Wing and echoed down the hall.

Lily stopped up short- that was Harry, she was sure of it. Walking faster now, Lily closed the distance to the door, and hovered in the entryway.

The stranger she had come to recognize as her son Harry was sitting upright in his bed, legs hanging over the side, his back facing the doorway. Poppy was standing in front of him, giggling pleasantly, and accepting an empty vile from Harry.

"Oh hush up Harry, it will help with the residual fever," she said in an unusually good manner. "We must get you back up to top notch health before I'll release you."

"Please Poppy," Harry begged, leaning back on his palms and watching as the medi-witch busied herself with the tray of potions she had placed on the bed next to him. "I promise I'll be a good boy, I won't strain myself or anything."  
She shot him a glare and thrust another vial into his face. "This is the last one."

Sighing Harry accepted it and shot it down in one gulp. He shivered and made a gagging sound as he handed it back to Poppy empty. As he did so he turned slightly and caught sight of Lily in the doorway and his smile faded.

It would have been impossible for Lily to explain the series of emotions that crossed Harry's face, but finally he seemed to settle on a blank sort of expression that revealed nothing. "Hello," he said after a moment, lips twitching slightly as if he wanted to smile but was not able to.

Lily started crying right then. It had been one thing to see Harry unconscious. It was quite another to hear his voice, watch him move and see him animated. She saw a piece of James in the way he held himself up on his palms, the way he shifted, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. There was a hint of Bran's casual ease in his posture, and of Mare's attentiveness in the way he watched her expectantly. And when she drew her gaze to her eyes... she saw something of herself.

"Ahem," Poppy cleared her throat and gathered up her tray of empty vials. 

"Excuse me for a few moments," she said hurriedly. "I think I'll just go ahead and clean these up." Carefully balancing the tray on an outstretched hand Poppy made her hasty retreat back into her office and left the two alone.

Harry coughed and the sound echoed through the room. "The headmaster told me that you already know about who I am and why I'm here," he hesitated. "I'm not sure I really know how to explain..."

Lily pulled herself away from the doorway and took a few steps into the room. "You don't need to explain yet," she said gently smiling. "How are you feeling?"

He gave her a weak smile and shrugged. "Like I've been run over by a hippogriff, but I've felt worse." He held up one of the empty vials that Poppy had left on the bed. "Besides Poppy keeps forcing all these horrible potions on me, so I'm sure I'll be back to normal in no time at all."

"Of course," Lily said, still unsure of how to continue. She took a few steps closer to the bed. "So, um, how long have you been awake now?"

Harry's lips twitched and he swung his body over the other side of the bed so he was facing Lily. "A few hours now. The headmaster and I had a few moments to talk, but otherwise I've been stuck in here." He gave her another weak smile. 

"I'm afraid Poppy refuses to let me out until I'm deemed healthy again."

"Ah, I see you've have had a moment to get acquainted, then," Dumbledore himself said as he strolled into the room with James on his heels.

Lily turned, let out a breath that she hadn't known she'd been holding and waited for her husband to meet her. Needing his reassuring touch, she reached out for his hand and drew him close to her. Eyes not moving from Harry, James moved close to her and squeezed her hand tightly.

As Dumbledore approached towards Harry, he gave him a genuinely pleased smile, but did not offer any words.

Dumbledore looked from Harry and back to Lily and James and then nodded to himself. "All right, I suppose now that we are all here again we can have a quick chat." He turned to Harry first. "I know that you aren't completely recovered yet, but before we make any decisions I think that there are a few questions that need to be answered."

"Why are you here?" James blurted out, before even Dumbledore had a chance to finish speaking.

All eyes turned to Lily's husband, but James was staring firmly into Harry's own emerald green ones.

"I'm afraid that's a rather complicated answer," Harry said simply.

"We've all made the time to hear it," James retorted, a little too dryly in Lily's opinion.

"I see," Harry said sharply and nodded. Lily's eyes darted between the two of them; this wasn't the way this was supposed to go at all. Or at least it wasn't as she had envisioned it.

"Why don't we all have a seat them?" Dumbledore suggested, drawing up a chair for himself.

James made no move to sit, so Lily stayed at his side, wincing slightly at the pressure he was using on her hand.

"Very well," Harry said after giving them a moment to follow Dumbledore's example and take a seat. Then he sighed heavily and removed his glasses to rub at his eyes. "There is no one real reason. I told the Headmaster this morning," here he nodded to Dumbledore in recognition. "That the Albus Dumbledore in my own world had given me information about the spell that brought me here several years ago. At first I think he meant it to be something for me to think about, only, a reason to keep me going. In the end however, the Headmaster knew that it was a theory that I would need to test. It became necessary for me to attempt the spell, just in case.

"You see," he hesitated, his fingers gripping the sheets of the bed beneath him. "The world I came from was never one that I really- I suppose you could say- appreciated. My parents," he inclined his head towards James and Lily, "Died."

Lily let out a sharp intake of breath.

"-when I was just a baby." Harry continued, ignoring Lily. "I didn't even know magic existed until my Hogwarts letter came. As you can imagine, I didn't exactly have a happy childhood- I grew up with the Dursley's," he explained.

"My sister?" Lily gasped, breaking out of her shocked state. She let her husband's hand fall from her side in order to grip her arm. She leaned forward.

"Petunia and her horrible husband? You were sent to live with them?"

James finally broke his gaze with Harry and looked down at Lily, with a frown on his face. "Vernon you mean? I didn't know his name was Dursley."

"Unfortunately yes," Harry continued. "Of course, once I entered into the wizarding world it was a different story. The first few years were the best I had ever known. Then there was Voldemort."

Harry's audience all bowed their heads in understanding; they knew all too well what kind of effect the Dark Lord could have on just one person.

"I was targeted, and when Voldemort couldn't get at me, he got at everyone I loved. Everyone," he reiterated sharply, then he sighed, shoulders sagging. 

"Friends, schoolmates, comrades, teachers, pets, anyone who was close to me was in potential danger.

Lily bit her lip, she wanted to ask why he had been targeted, but she wasn't sure it would be appropriate. They barely knew one another.

"I can't tell you what the final straw was. In the end, there seemed to be so many things to cause me to leave that world. I stayed for as long as I could until I finally approached the Headmaster, and reminded him of the information he'd given me years before. It was the right time," Harry licked his lips and looked back at them. "I needed a chance to start over, to regain what I had lost."

Harry paused and cleared his throat and looked down at the hands he had clasped in his laps. "The great wrong done to me that I focused on to activate the spell was that my parents died when I was a baby." The words were soaked up into the slowly approaching silence of the room.

"So you decided to leave your world," James asked, finally speaking. "You came here?"

For a moment it looked like Harry would ignore the question then he looked up and locked eyes with James. "The one thing I've regretted the most, is not getting the chance to know my parents. I focused the spell on that one fact, on that one hope that I would get that second chance. I wished for a moment. An opportunity. I wished for a mistake to be corrected." He waved a hand around indicating the room around them. "Here I am."

The words were soaked up into the silence of the room.

"Look," Harry continued when no one made any move to speak. "I don't really know what I expected, but just the fact that the two of your are alive make all of this worth it." Harry shot them an intense look; one that made Lily want to either dissolve into tears right then, holding her husbands to her, or run to Harry and wrap her arms around him. Instead, she was gripping James' arm so hard she knew there would be bruises. After a minute, Harry broke his gaze with her and looked slowly around the room. "I'm not sure how I'll fit in with this world, or how I can be explained. I don't know if I'll be able to regain the relationships that I had in my own world, or if I'll even be accepted here. I'm taking a chance."

"Oh Harry," Lily sobbed, tears openly streaming down her face now. She dropped her hands on James' arm and took a single step forward.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Harry and I had a few moments to talk this morning, while we waited on your arrival. I've made it clear that no matter how things work out, I will make sure he has a place in this world."

"That won't be necessary," James said in a hard tone. "Harry will stay with us."  
Somehow this hardly seemed like the heartwarming gesture the words made it out to be. Lily managed a small, comforting smile for Harry, but found that she had to resist the urge to give her husband a questioning look. For his part, Harry looked uncertain and shot Dumbeldore a quick look.

"I don't expect this to be easy on anyone," Harry said slowly, more slowly. "Though I don't intend to make it more difficult than it already is. I really don't think that you both need to acknowledge me right off, if at all, and I don't want to force you too."

James seemed done with speaking for the moment so Lily slowly pulled her hand out from his and took a few steps forward. "You're right, you took a chance Harry," she said slowly, she didn't want to rush herself. "James and I," she gave her husband a look to make sure that she could speak for the both of them, he was staring at Harry blankly so she found no help there. "Well, James and I want you to be a part of our lives, and we want to get to know you." She stopped for a second so she could compose herself, tears were threatening in her eyes again. "You'll come home with us tonight, and we'll sort things out from there, no one is in any hurry."

Harry cracked the first genuine smile Lily had ever seen on his face, and nodded as if agreeing with her. "Alright, I can live with that, just so long as everyone is sure."

Dumbledore laid a heavy hand on one of Harry's shoulders and sighed, a kind smile on his face. "Well now that we've had our ice breaker, I think it's time we discuss some of the intricacies of this situation."

But, Lily barely heard him. Instead she reached out for one of Harry's hands and held it firmly in the two of hers. He squeezed her fingers gently, but he was looking at Dumbledore. For now, all that mattered, was that she had her son back.


	5. Chapter 5: Making Acquaintances

A Second Chance

By S.L

Chapter Five: Making Acquaintances

Lily had made a fire-call to Sirius ahead of time to make sure that he and Remus kept the kids occupied for the day so that Harry would have a chance to become accustomed to the house without too many distractions. Poppy had told her that Harry was doing very well, but she had stressed the fact that he was not to be over stimulated so soon since his release from the Hospital Wing.

Following the medi-witch's orders, Lily had arranged for the rest of the household to stay a big longer in Diagon Alley, so that Harry would have a quiet afternoon. Sirius had seemed a bit reluctant at first, since he was surprisingly anxious to meet Harry and have a chance to speak with him himself, but in the end, he had relented.

James hadn't said a word about the whole situation, which would have worried her if Lily didn't know her husband so well. It usually took him some time to get acquainted to new ideas and new things, and he wasn't the type to express too much of what he was feeling, even with her. However, she knew, that if he needed someone to speak to he would address either her or Sirius when he was ready.

They arrived at the house in Hogsmeade, just a little bit before dinnertime, and after a leisurely walk through the town, which Harry had seemed to enjoy immensely. He hadn't talked much since they had left Dumbledore's office, but the walk seemed to have done him good. He had taken in the sights with a small smile, his eyes darting back and forth as he tried to absorb everything Hogsmeade contained.

It was a beautiful time of year to be in the village, as there were still groups of witches and wizards getting their holiday shopping done and the stores and cottages were adorned with lights and holiday decorations. Harry watched all in with barely any word at all, except when they passed Zonko's where he laughed loudly at a group of playful children who were testing out their new purchases outside the store.

Finally they came upon the Potter cottage, located down the road from the rest of the village with a scattering of a few other cottages that were well spread apart. James led the way with purpose, with Harry following more slowly behind him which left Lily trailing the small group so that she could have a good view of Harry's reaction to their home.

They passed through the little gate without a comment and down the path to the front door. Inside they gathered for a moment to remove their snow-covered boots and shake off their cloaks before hanging them up on the rack. Lily and James did so with familiar ease and then moved on into the den, glad to be home. Harry followed them after a second's hesitation and them joined them in the den and started taking a look around as he went.

"I'm just going to go put a pot of tea on then alright?" James said after Harry had joined him. He smiled tersely and then he quickly retreated into the kitchen.

Harry didn't respond. Instead, he went to examine the family pictures on the crowded mantle. There, the Potter children were portrayed at various stages of their lifetime, at different vacation spots and on birthdays. There were a few pictures of the Marauders gathered together at different events such as Quidditch matches and nights at the local pub, as well as a picture or two of Lily and her good friend Emmeline Vance from back in her school days, which Harry examined with even more attention.

"Mare and Bran's rooms, as well the guest rooms are all on the second floor," Lily offered, gesturing to the staircase that led out of the room and up to the landing. "James and I are on the third floor along with the office we share, and there's also an attic, but we mostly just use it for storage."

Harry pulled his gaze away from the moving pictures reluctantly, but turned to Lily with a smile. "Its very lovely," he said in an uncomfortable little voice, then he looked around again. "Very homey indeed."

Lily glanced around the room and tried to see it from the same point of view Harry was examining it. It was comfortable enough, nothing fancy, though the Potters were well off. A few of Bran's joke supplies were lying around and there were a number of books on the table that were haphazardly spread about. It was homey indeed, and Lily had worked hard to make it that way. Though she didn't get to spend much time in their cottage, she didn't want it to feel unfamiliar either.

"Thank you Harry," she responded, shifting her feet rather nervously. She hated to admit how badly she wanted him to approve of their home, and how much she wanted him to feel that it was his as well. "I have Mare and Bran bunking together for the holiday so that we could move Sirius to Bran's room and give you one of the guest rooms," she added. "It's the second door on the right if you maybe want to go up and get settled?"

He looked back up at the stairs. "Thank you Mum," despite herself Lily warmed at hearing him call her that. "I'll go ahead and do that then."

Lily watched as he retreated up the stairs slowly, so that he could further examine the picture frames that followed the stairway. Rather than wait to see him disappear beyond the landing Lily turned and entered the kitchen instead to see what her husband was up to.

She found him sitting at the kitchen table, a steaming cup of tea in one hand, as he stared absently out the window. He looked up and smiled as she entered the room and kicked out the chair opposite him from underneath the table so she could take a seat.

"Thanks," she told him as she collapsed back into her usual chair with a relaxed sigh. It had been too long since they had been back here, not since summer actually, as she hadn't had enough time to spare on the weekends. Now that Harry was here and she knew all was well, she could finally start to enjoy herself. "Pass me a cup will you, James?"

He poured her a cup, added a lump of sugar and passed it over to her. "Set him up in the spare room then?" James asked, taking a long sip, trying very hard not to look at all interested in his question.

"Yes, Sirius' usual room, the one that overlooks the back garden," she glanced out the window and noticed the snow as it started to fall again. "Well, where the garden usually is," she amended.

James set his cup down firmly and looked down at the table. "I'm sorry Lily, you know I'm happy its just-"

Stretching out a hand, Lily covered his and gave it a squeeze. "I know James, I feel the same way, but," she shrugged. "I guess I'm just trying not to think of all that right now. One day at a time love."

"What about Bran and Mare?" He responded. "You know we're going to have to start thinking of how to tell them the truth."

Ashamed at the reminder Lily relaxed her grip in James' hand. "I know, but- I just..." She sniffed to avoid becoming teary. "Well, we made the decision not to tell people about Harry back then in case You-Know-Who went after him. Then after he died we made the decision not to tell people we had, had a child in hiding." She knew really that it had been her decision and James had gone along with it, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. It had been her that had been afraid for the child growing inside her, and her who had not wanted the reminder of the child she had lost. Then we she became pregnant with Bran she had wanted to experience it as if it were her first child, like she could start over, she hadn't wanted anyone to pity her for the one she had already lost. "In any case," she continued. "It wouldn't do anyone any good to know who Harry really is. Bran and Mare deserve to know, but I think we need to see how things work out first."

James didn't say anything, and she knew he saw right through her words, like always.

"I just can't James- not yet," she pleaded, avoiding his eyes. She didn't want to know what she would find there, she didn't want to see if he was judging her. "I need to see if it's real for myself first."

"I know Lily," James squeezed her hand gently. "I think we both need some time to accept all of this. Though it might take me a little longer, that's all. It will all work out when all is said and done."

"I know it will," Lily agreed, looking up into his calm eyes. Then she gave him a gentle kiss and headed up to her room to finally finish unpacking the rest of her things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry had finished exploring his room after a few minutes; it really didn't contain anything interesting. There was just a wardrobe, a four-poster bed, and a comfy chair that sat near the window that overlooked the back yard. He did however take the opportunity to pull out his two trunks from his pocket and return them to their normal size. After doing so he pulled out a few things from his school trunk so that he could take a quick shower and have a change of clothes. The second trunk, the one that was much larger and contained much more important things, Harry made sure was locked tightly before shrinking it down again and storing it in the top drawer of the wardrobe.

The bathroom, he found, was just one door down and the shower did wonders for him. It had and managed to loosen up all the kinks that lying in bed for several days seemed to produce. It also gave him a renewed sense of energy, and reminded him of the sharp hunger pain growing in his stomach, so he dressed quickly, ran a towel through his hopeless hair and bounded down the back stairs which led, he hoped, to the kitchen.

It did lead to the kitchen, he quickly found out. It was a small homey little kitchen with a small nook for a wooden breakfast table. He was pleased to find it didn't look at all like the Dursley's kitchen, which was very modern and full of new gadgets. Nor did it look like the rag tag, ever-busy kitchen from the Burrow. Also it was absolutely nothing like the huge, ancient looking kitchen in Grimmauld Place. Rather it looked almost like an old muggle kitchen, with a few wizard gadgets strewn about the counters, and perfectly comfortable.

"Oh," Harry stopped his quick assessment of the new room when he caught sight of a tired looking James slumped over the wooden table in the corner. "Hello," he continued lamely, pushing his hands deep into his trouser pockets. He wasn't quite sure what to say around his Dad yet, as he seemed to be having a hard time adapting to his presence. It was to be understood though, Harry couldn't expect to be treated like the son he was after suddenly appear twenty years after his supposed death. Merlin knew if he was in his _Dad's place he'd be a right suspicious bastard of Harry's sudden appearance. As it was, James was reacting in the most reasonable, though not the most convenient, manner.

James looked up as Harry spoke up and nodded in acknowledgement. "I'm afraid the tea's gone cold or I'd offer you a cup," he said rather unenthusiastically.

"Its no problem really," Harry answered and slowly took a seat at the table opposite his Dad. "Listen, if this is going to be too hard, I can go somewhere else. I can always just stay at Hogwarts, or get a room at the Leaky Cauldron or something, I don't want to be an imposition."

Looking almost guilty James' eyes snapped up to meet Harry's. "No, Harry, that's not it," he sat back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I mean I'm just having a difficult time accepting this," he explained, "but I really am glad that you're here." He stopped and bit his lip intensely. "I really am Harry, I don't want you to think that I'm not, this means so... so much to me, it really does."

Harry nodded, and leaned back in his chair, it was better to just let James get everything out.

"I guess," James, continued, "I guess I still don't get why you're here really."

For a moment Harry didn't dare say anything, instead he fidgeted with his hands until his thoughts were composed. "Do you know what the Mirror of Erised is?" He said finally, as he locked his fingers together on the table and looked up to stare his father in the eye.

James blinked. That was obviously not the type of answer he was expecting. "Yes I've heard of it, I recall Dumbledore saying something about it a few years back."

At that Harry smiled and nodded. "Yes, Dumbledore is very familiar with it. Actually my first year at Hogwarts he knew," he blushed a little, but did not look away from James. "Well, he knew I was having a little bit of a hard time with things. He had um," his cheeks darkened again. "He had given me your old cloak that Christmas and I had been using it to explore the castle."

James actually leaned forward a bit at that, seemingly warming up. "My invisibility cloak?"

"Yeah," Harry confirmed, releasing some of the pressure his was putting on his fingers as he clasped them firmly together. There was no reason to be so nervous really, he just didn't want to mess things up. "That's the one. Anyways like I said I used it to explore the castle, and one night I found myself in front of the Mirror of Erised," Harry sighed wistfully as he remembered his early days at the castle. Then the simplest of had been an adventure, that was before he knew what adventure really was, and that it was not always something to be welcomed.

"I returned several times after finding it, of course, the mirror it was amazing and I couldn't get enough of it." Harry gave his Dad a searching look, trying to make sure he understood. "When you look into the mirror it shows you your deepest desire, and mine-" he sighed, trailing off. He could see the raw curiosity in James' eyes. It caught him for a moment before he cleared his throat, resolved to continue. "Well, eventually Dumbledore caught on, and found me sitting in front of the mirror one night. In all honesty I think that is really where he got the idea to tell me about the Damnari Voti spell. He knew how badly I wanted what was in that mirror; he knew how it drove me.

"It had to come to an end of course," Harry finished. "Dumbledore moved the mirror the next day so I wouldn't be driven to waste my nights away in front of it," he shook his head, and pushed the long hair out of his eyes so he could look at James again. "I never forgot what I saw in that mirror, and neither did Dumbledore. I knew I had to come here, because this was the life I wanted for myself, the life I envisioned when I first looked upon myself in the Mirror of Erised. My greatest desire."

Blinking, James removed his glasses and placed them on the table between them, and then he looked back up at Harry. "What did you see in the mirror Harry?"

Harry smiled. "You," he answered simply. "My Mum, and all the rest of my family." He looked down a little embarrassed. "The one thing that has been denied to me my entire life," he shrugged it off and looked back at James and was surprised to see that his Dad's eyes looked a little glassy. "I've had my chance at money, success, talent, and the rest. All I've ever really wanted was a family, the one thing no one could ever really give me. That's all."

A tense silence fell between the two, and eventually their locked gazes broke off. James reached for his glasses again and wiped them off on his shirt. "So," James said after he had replaced his glasses on his face. He drew the silence out, trying to figure out how to respond to this. Then he cracked a smile, "how is my old cloak doing?"

Grinning, Harry relaxed a bit more. At least now his Dad was willing to talk to him. "Not to shabby," he answered. "I can tell you it's gotten me out of more than a few detentions."

"Yeah," James responded, running a hand through his hair. "I remember how angry I was at Sirius when he left it in the Astronomy Tower. You know, I had almost forgotten all about it until now. I think Dumbledore may still be holding it in his office to this day. I certainly haven't seen it since then."

"No?" Harry asked. "You haven't wanted it in all these years?"

Snorting James shook his head. "And let it fall into Bran's hands? I'm surprised Dumbledore trusted you to have it as it is. I can't imagine him giving it to troublemaking first years anymore."

"He's a real troublemaker then?" Harry asked.

He had been wanting to hear a bit more about his brother and sister, but unfortunately their existence was slightly overshadowed by that of all the others Harry had been longing to see. He had never considered the fact that he could have siblings; he had never hoped to discover anyone more than his parents in this world. Of course he was pleased that he did have a big family, it was something he had always envied the Weasley's for.

However, being a brother, he suspected, was something that grew through years of companionship. He never really expected that he would have the type of relationship, say Ron and Ginny had had. They had old stories from their childhood to relate back to, they had that way of bickering about practiced arguments, and the way they innately related to one another about certain things. Ginny had been ever critical of Ron's repeatedly awkward approaches to relationships and he had been able to play the part of the horribly over protective big brother.

Just because he had a little brother and sister now, Harry didn't think he was allowed to just step into the practiced role. He wouldn't have the kind of relationship that the Weasley brothers and one sister had. Theirs would always be kind of distant, after all they were only meeting one another when Harry was in his twenties and they were in their teens. He couldn't expect to play the stern older brother to Mare, or the cool, knowledgeable older brother to Bran like Charlie was to his younger siblings.

"Like you wouldn't believe," James gave a distracted sort of half smile. "I swear he's almost worse than the Marauders were, but thankfully he doesn't have our resources."

Harry snorted. Resources, the Marauders had had. The most brilliant wizards in the school, an invisibility cloak, a magical map and the ability to turn into an animal at will? Those ideal conditions were unlikely to ever fall into place again. The Weasley twins had come to a close second with the help of their joke products and the Marauder's old map, but even they hadn't managed to match their predecessor's success.

"That," Harry agreed. "Would be dangerous. The Weasley twins are out of school though right?"

"Thankfully, Bran practically hero-worshipped them, almost more than he worships Sirius."

Harry's attention sharpened at the name of his godfather. "He worships Sirius then?"

"Yeah," James continued, relaxing even more into their conversation. He didn't even seem to notice Harry's strained tone. "I swear I think they speak more than Sirius and I at this point."

"So um," Harry pulled his hands off the table and rubbed his palms against his legs anxiously. "I heard mention that Sirius was here for the holiday? Any idea on when he'd be returning?"

James gave Harry a sharp look, finally noticing the not so subtle strain in Harry's voice. "Sometime after dinner I expect," he said slowly, trying to see if Harry would reveal why this was so important. "Lily asked them not to be back until after dark at least, we didn't think you'd want all the excitement. Poppy did leave us specific instructions for you to rest."

Wincing Harry leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs, trying to push Sirius to the back of his mind. "Poppy is a very skilled medi-witch and I know she means well, but I think that you and I both know that her treatment can get a little carried away at times."

"Don't I know it," James agreed. "I thank the gods I'm a teacher now and can escape her clutches with relative ease. Merlin forbid anything actually happens to a student, and they find themselves on bed rest for a week, forced to slurp down some of Snape's most wicked concoctions."

Harry laughed; the picture was all too familiar for him. After all, he had spent more than then his fair share of time cooped up in the hospital wing than most students. "I know, I remember when I broke my arm in a Quidditch match, she had me there for days for observation."

"Quidditch?" James perked up. Harry smiled; he seemed to have stumbled upon the right middle ground for the two of them. "Did you play on the house team?"

"Seeker," Harry declared proudly. "Youngest in more than hundred years actually," he couldn't resist adding. Normally he didn't like to brag, but this was Quidditch.

James' jaw nearly dropped. "You're kidding! That means you would have made the team your first year!"

Lip's twitching into a smile, Harry nodded. "Yeah, I was actually just lucky I made the team, I could just have easily been expelled." He then went on to recount the story of how he had taken his first flight on a broom, against the rules, right in front of McGonagall. "I thought she was furious with me," Harry went on. "It turned out, that she didn't care what I had done, as long as I promised to do my best to get the Quidditch cups out of Snape and Slytherin's hands."

At that James laughed and slapped his knee. "They still fight every year about that, neither one of them can stand seeing the other win! I swear the house rivalry between the staff is almost nearly as bad as with the students."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Harry agreed. He could remember a few times when he had witnessed this at first hand. After his days of a student had firmly passed of course. The professors rarely revealed their quarrelsome selves in front of the student body when they could save it for the staff room.

"Seeker then," James repeated to himself with a slight shake of his head. "I always wanted the kids to take more of an interest in Quidditch, but," he shrugged to himself. "Bran tried out for the team his third year, though I know he wasn't very interested in it, and he didn't make it anyways. Mare is just absolutely hopeless, even if she's not at all bad. Still, it takes all of our powers of persuasion just to get her into a family game every once in a while." James' eyes lit up and leaned across the table again. Harry had noticed that his dad had become much more animated since they had started talking about Quidditch. "Any chance you made captain?"

Clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, Harry waved his hand. "No question, sixth year," this seemed to make James very happy indeed, and this time he got up from the table and busied himself with making another pot of tea.

"How do you like that," he said to himself. "First year seeker, incredible."

"What's incredible darling?" Lily asked as she glided down the stairs and landed with a thump in the kitchen. Her gaze was immediately drawn to Harry, who she smiled at warmly, then it darted approvingly back to her husband.

Harry suspected that she was pleased they were getting along. On the walk over to the house he had noticed that she had been giving James strained sort of looks.

"Harry," James said, keeping his eyes on the tea as it poured from the pot into a new cup for Harry. "He became seeker his first year at Hogwarts."

"How wonderful," Lily said, walking over to Harry and giving him a gently pat on the back, she turned back to James. "Leave it to you to get worked up over Quidditch.

Just then there was a rather large 'bang' as, what Harry assumed was the front door, hit against the front wall and several feet started stomping snow off boots. Lily turned her attention to the door and left briefly to greet the newcomers.

James just looked up at the clock that hung on the wall above the pantry and sighed. "Earlier than expected, oh well," he turned and faced Harry, a small smile appearing on his face. He rubbed a hand through his hair, causing it to stick out in all directions. "Up for a few more introductions?"

Unable to do anything else, Harry nodded. He hated to admit it, but as much as he had wanted to see his parents, seeing Sirius alive again meant so much more. After all he had had time to develop a relationship with Sirius, had known and loved him as family for the better part of two years and two years of having someone he loved in his life was a long time for Harry Potter. Of course he was anxious to meet his brother and sister, also to see Remus Lupin again, but Sirius somehow managed to overshadow them all.

Swallowing awkwardly Harry accepted the cup of tea from James and tried to occupy himself by taking small, measured sips. He could hear his Mum's voice outside the door, as well as the muffled cries of several others, and though he couldn't quite distinguish words, he knew he didn't recognize Sirius' tone at all.

"-at Honeydukes," Harry heard Remus say as he pushed open the door into the kitchen and looked around for someone, him, Harry assumed since his eyes glazed past James.

Ignoring the direction of Remus' stare, James immediately strode forward and gave his old friend a one armed hug, offering him a cup of tea with the other. Remus accepted the offering with a smile and then turned back to face Harry. "Well, you must be Harry then," he said.

Harry stood up so that he could get a good look at his old friend. Remus and him had never been as close as Sirius and him, but he had loved the man in his own way. Though in reality, he had never quite been able to shake looking at him as a professor, since it was under those circumstances that they had first met. Also, Remus was a much more private man than Sirius had been, but he had always been kind to Harry and had always encouraged him in all of his endeavors.

This Remus looked better than the one Harry remembered. He stood a bit straighter, and his robes were of a better quality, and he looked as if he might have a bit more weight on him than Harry remembered. Harry devoutly hoped that Remus had someone to take care of him in this world. Perhaps Tonks had managed to get her hands on him sooner than she had in Harry's world. Though since Harry had not heard mention of Tonk's joining them for the holidays, and Remus was here alone he wasn't so sure.

"Its nice to see you," Harry said, giving Remus a smile. This meeting was somewhat stranger than all of his others had been. With his Mum and Dad he had been meeting perfect strangers, and with Dumbledore he had been meeting someone who he had known as being long dead. Remus would be a different story as Remus was one of the few surviving members of the Order of the Phoenix, and one of Harry's few surviving friends from the war. In fact Harry had seen Remus only a week before deciding to use the spell to bring him here, as he had wanted to make his final goodbyes. He hadn't told Remus what he had planed of course, but he couldn't leave without at least knowing that Remus wouldn't worry about him. The poor man felt that since he was the last of Marauders, and the last of his father's old friends that it was ultimately his responsibility to make sure Harry didn't befall any harm.

Remus only had time to blink before he was rather roughly pushed aside by the door swinging open again and admitting two fighting teenagers into the room.

"Did not," the girl was saying, pushing her brother with her elbow. "You just lost it is all. What would I want with your stupid letter anyways?"

The teenage boy pushed her back. "What do I know, but you can't-"

"Bran!" James rushed forward and tore the two apart, pushing the girl into Remus' arms and pulling the slightly older boy into his own. "Enough of this, haven't I asked you two a thousand times to stop fighting? Consider this matter dropped for now, the both of you," Harry watched as James glanced sharply between the two teenagers, obviously giving a well-practiced warning. Both the girl and the boy glared resentfully at one another, but nodded reluctantly in the end. Remus and James both released their charges who immediately glared and made angry faces at one another.

Sighing hopelessly James turned and motioned to Harry. "Kids, I want you to meet your cousin Harry, he's going to be living with us now, and you two are to both behave politely!" He glared back at both of them again; who were sulking now and looked as if the last thing they wanted to do was to be forced to allow someone new into the house. "Harry, this is Bran and this is Mare."

Harry smiled at them both, though neither really seemed to be looking at him; instead they were continuing to make faces behind his Dad's back. Harry resisted the urge to chuckle at this. It was just like the Weasley children used to act, and strangely enough their quarreling made him feel all the more at home. "Hello, its very nice to meet you," he said politely.

"Yeah sure," Bran said, giving him a quick glance, then he looked back at James. "I'll be in my room, call me when dinner's ready." Then without any further notice he bound up the back stair and disappeared.

James sighed in frustration and shook his head as Mare strode up to Harry. "Well I am glad to meet you," she said shaking Harry's hand rather seriously for a fourteen-year-old girl.

Harry returned the handshake, shooting his Dad an amused look over her head. She was quite short, very petite, and obviously had his Mum's wild red hair. "Thank you Mare," he responded when he dropped his hand and settled herself stiffly at the table.

"I will apologies for my brother and myself, I'm afraid you haven't caught the both of us at our best," she poured herself a cup of tea and turned around and examined Harry, who couldn't resist staring at her peculiarly. Strangely enough he was strongly reminded of a female version of Percy Weasley. "I hope you'll excuse our behavior, as I'm sure we'll have plenty of time over the break to become acquainted."  
"Er- right," Harry admitted and then shot another perplexed look to Remus and his Dad, both were trying hard not to laugh and were rolling their eyes at one another. Apparently Mare Potter was being quite serious indeed.  
"So where's Sirius?" James finally asked, and Harry felt his heart leap again, his eyes darted quickly to Remus to hear his answer.

Remus motioned back towards the door. "Oh he stopped off at Honeydukes for some desert, Lily went after him to get him back before he bought out half the store, he'll be by in a minute," he said and took a long sip of the tea James had offered him. "Its freezing out there you know," he was looking at Harry though, and Harry resisted the urge to squirm under the gaze. "So Harry, how are you holding up?" He asked, polite as always.

Harry shrugged. "As well as can be expected I should say, though I still feel a bit light headed."

"Why, Harry are you ill?" Mare asked in a dry tone, she was rummaging through the paper that was still sitting on the kitchen table, looking for a certain section.

Harry was saved having to answer as a rather forceful 'boom' shook the whole house. James and Remus turned and grinned at one another, "Sirius' is back," James said simply before he opened the door just in time for a large black dog to come racing in the room and skid across the floor until he nearly crashed into the oven. With a large 'pop' Sirius Black transformed back into a man and stood up laughing.

"You should have seen your wife's face when that snowball hit her, James," he said as he dusted a bit of snow from his robes. "Absolutely priceless she-"

But Harry never found out why Lily's face was so priceless, he had crossed the distance between himself and Sirius in a few quick paces and flung his arms around the older man's neck. "I'm so sorry Sirius," he said loud enough that he was sure the whole room must have heard him, though that had not been his intention. "I missed you so much."

Hesitantly Sirius returned the impromptu hug and patted Harry on the back. "Er- yeah mate, me too," he added rather awkwardly and then Harry remembered himself and pulled apart.

He hadn't been thinking, he shouldn't have done that. Harry blinked furiously to keep his eyes from watering, ran a hand through his hair and looked around the room until he met the concerned gaze of his father. "Um, I'm sorry about that," Harry said as soon as he was sure he could trust his voice. "You know what," he said hurriedly. "On second thought, I think I am still feeling a bit under the weather. I'm going to have to skip dinner for now and head up to bed early."

Then, trying very hard not to meet the gaze of anyone, Harry retreated to the upstairs, though he felt the stares of four pairs of eyes burning into his back.

He was just turning around the landing when he heard Sirius' voice ring out again. "So what's for dinner then?"

Harry paused and swallowed, leaning up against the wall on the landing and trying to regain composure before he took another step. Then he took another deep breath and darted back to his new room. Hopefully he would have a better control over things in the morning. 


End file.
